


The More the Merrier

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Colin and Josh are enjoying the afternoon after a long absence apart.  Julian interrupts their fun...but then joins in, resulting in the three learning more about each other.





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: this story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in January 2015.

Colin O'Donoghue was in his favorite place - the lap of his co-star, Josh Dallas. Well, not quite in his lap; Colin was actually on his knees with his face in Josh's lap, his head bobbing up and down, sucking on Josh's cock.

Josh was sitting on his living room couch, legs spread wide, his head resting on the back of the cushion, enjoying Colin's efforts. Tilting his head forward, he watched as his thick piece of meat disappeared into Colin's scruffy face, only to reappear...and be devoured again. The other man opened his dark blue eyes and locked them onto Josh's own. A deep moan from Colin sent vibrations through Josh's pole and shivers up his spine, pulling forth a groan from the beefy man's throat. Moving his hand forward, he ran his fingers through Colin's dark hair, curling them with pleasure whenever he felt some extra tongue action inside Colin's stuffed mouth.

Colin had just picked up the pace when there was a knock at the door. Both men ignored it; it was probably someone selling magazines or cookies...and they were already enjoying a different type of snack. Moments later, the knock came again, a bit louder this time. Josh's eyebrows furled with irritation. He looked down at Colin apologetically as he withdrew his dick from between his friend's lips and pushed himself up from the couch, making his way to the door. Bringing his eye up to the peephole, he squinted to find out who was interrupting their afternoon fun...and saw his neighbor Julian Morris (who also worked on their show, playing Prince Phillip).

Josh sighed with frustration and opened the door slightly, keeping his nude form out of view. "Hey Julian, about to hop in the shower - what's up?" He wasn't expecting the large laugh that rolled out of Julian.

"I know it's been awhile, but I figured you guys would last longer than fifteen minutes or so!" Julian's eyes twinkled with mischief and humor. Meanwhile, Josh's own eyes showed his deepening confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Julian raised an eyebrow, amused. "Chap...Colin can last longer than that, I know. I saw him walk by, through my apartment window, and thought I might join in the fun...?"

Josh blinked repeatedly, trying to think of a response. The last thing he needed was for word to get around the set, and especially back to his wife, Gennifer. Turning his head, he shot a confused glare at Colin, mouthing the words "what the hell??" Colin, still on his knees, waved his hand, trying to think of how to explain the situation. "He uh, he heard us...he lives next door and apparently could hear us." 

Julian called out, through the still mostly-closed door, "Well, it doesn't take much when the two of you are carrying on about how good it feels, how Colin wants it harder, and how tight Josh thinks it is..." One could hear the laughter in his voice, which was a little louder than Josh wanted it to be on his doorstep. He leaned back to the right, looking out of the door again at Julian. "We're that loud??"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're extraordinarily loud. But when there's fucking going on, the volume tends to be higher. Although you don't seem to make that much noise with Gennifer..." His commentary trailed off with the glare he received from Josh. "Although Colin does seem to pretty chatty in bed, whether he's bottoming or topping."

Colin topping was news to Josh; whenever the two men had played around, the other guy had always bottomed and never shown any other inclination. The news made Josh's cock twitch, which reminded him that he was still standing next to the door, naked. He turned to see what Colin thought, but the other man was rounding the corner into the kitchen. Josh shrugged his shoulders, deciding that shutting the door on Julian probably wasn't the best idea. Besides, he was curious about what the younger man had said. Moving to the side so that he wouldn't be exposed to the outside world, he opened the door and waved Julian in. Grinning broadly, the brown-haired man stepped inside, the door closing behind him. Turning, he looked up and down Josh's nude form approvingly, a low whistle emitting from his lips. "Damn. Well, I can see why Colin likes it so bloody much." He winked at Josh, who blushed and walked over to have a seat on the couch. Julian continued speaking as he followed, settling himself into the armchair nearby. "I mean, you're a big guy..." His eyes swept across Josh's chest and arms before descending further. "...but you're pretty big all over, eh?" Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his arms behind his head and grinned.

Josh's blush deepened - he knew he was well-hung, with a long thick cock over a pair of large nuts. Already plumping up again at the earlier conversation, the compliments were having their effect as it began filling out towards its full eight inches. He looked at Julian, whose green eyes were fixed hungrily at the area between Josh's legs, watching as the thick meat got bigger, bobbing as it grew, until it was standing straight up. The shaft was straight and as thick as the large head on top, appearing like a ramrod made of flesh...one which Julian looked forward to being plowed by, as he swallowed with anticipation. His gaze wandered down, following the large vein in the front that went from the head, all the way down to where stick met balls, two large and snug orbs covered by blonde fuzz.

Julian's crotch was becoming uncomfortably full as his own dick was suddenly hard within the confinement of his jeans. Reaching down, he adjusted himself just as Colin returned to the room, finishing off a glass of water. "Ah, so Julian's joining us?" He grinned at Josh, who shrugged with an amused expression. "Guess the cat was out of the bag on that one, although he's pretty good at keeping his mouth shut...well, when he's not opening it for cock."

Julian glanced up, feigning insult for a moment before laughing. "Oh, I think I'll be opening up more than just my mouth today." He winked as he stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. His body was slim but toned; a chest covered in trimmed hair, which narrowed down to a flat stomach and slim waist. He'd tried bulking up but realized that wasn't likely and had filled out into a rather nice swimmer's build instead. Shoes joined shirt as he kicked them off, with both of the other men watching with interest as he undid his belt. Grinning, he turned around and began slowly lowering his jeans, revealing a perky bubble butt as the clothing descended. His ass flexed as he slightly lifted one leg and then the other, stepping out of the material and flicking that to the side as well, using his toes. Looking back over his shoulder, he shook his hips a little, "See something you like?"

Josh rolled his eyes while chuckling. "Yes, but for later. Right now, let's put that mouth of yours to better use." Reaching down, he gripped his cock with one hand and waved it. Colin raised an eyebrow, noticing the change in Josh's demeanor. While the blonde man had usually been more dominant, he wasn't one for flirtatious talk; Colin was usually the cockier of the pair. Josh's rendezvous with their former co-star, Jamie Dornan, had made him a bit more frisky and open-minded, but he hadn't had a chance to chat with Colin about that yet. Colin chalked up the playful talk to the energy of a threesome and didn't think further about it.

Julian turned back around to face the other two and moved forward. He surprised Josh though by stepping toward Colin rather than Josh's spread legs. Reaching up, the younger man ran his hand into Colin's dark hair and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Josh watched, slowly stroking himself, as the two began a wrestling match with their mouths, hands roaming each other's bodies. After a few minutes, Julian brought his hands to Colin's hips and nudged downward; getting the hint, both men slowly dropped to their knees, not breaking their make out session. Julian began inching over towards the couch, with Colin following his lead, and they gradually made their way over to the edge of the couch, in front of Josh. Finally opening his eyes, Julian winked as he began leaning over, bringing Colin with him. Josh picked up on the idea and shifted forward, sitting at the edge of the seat cushion.

Their kiss continued during their progression, until their faces bumped into the big head of Josh's cock. Their kiss finally broke as they turned in unison and both began licking at the thick meat stick, being tender for just a moment before they began ravenously devouring it. Josh watched as Colin and Julian licked up and down the shaft, their tongues playing along the skin. They took turns sucking on the head and tongue-bathing his hefty nuts. He wasn't one to usually precum much, but the hot sight brought forth some drops of liquid from his throbbing member, which were greedily lapped up by the two brunettes.

Bringing a hand to the back of each head, Josh held the two faces in place and began slowly thrusting, pushing his cock back and forth between the two mouths. The trio continued like that for a few minutes, the two men on their knees moaning into Josh's dick and the blonde man occasionally groaning with variations of "hell yeah" as he face fucked the duo. Julian brought his left hand up to the back of Colin's head, tugging gently on it to the side. The movement brought Colin's face over, away from Josh's body, to the end of his pole which popped into Colin's mouth. Julian shifted to the right, nestling his own mouth firmly against the base of Josh's cock and began sucking harder, increasing the pressure while keeping pace with Josh's thrusts. He could feel the firm rod flex as Josh became more turned on. The throbbing began coming along faster and harder, telling Julian that Josh was getting towards the edge...and he intended on having more fun. Placing his hand on Colin's furry chest, he gave a nudge to remove his friend from Josh's stick, pulling away his own mouth at the same time. He looked up at Josh's quizzical expression; taking the large piece of hard meat in his hand, he lightly squeezed it. "You were starting to get too close, and I know someone would like to take this thing for a ride," he winked, pointing his head towards Colin. 

"Fuck yes, I would," Colin replied, standing up. As he walked away to the bedroom to fetch the lube, he could hear the wet sound of Julian lavishing some more oral attention on Josh. Finding the bottle, he returned to the living room and stopped, admiring the sight before him. Easing into the armchair, he stroked himself as he watched Julian blow Josh, his head bobbing up and down slowly, nearly painfully so. Julian's hands were on Josh's ass, a big beefy cheek clenched in each hand, kneading them under his fingers, enjoying the muscle. Josh's own hands were roaming: gripping the back of Julian's head, running up and down his arms. His hands found their way to his rear, settling on top of Julian's and squeezing. Julian noticed that Josh liked having attention on his ass and began a pattern of spreading his hands and then gripping down. Whenever his hands let up a bit, it seemed as if Josh's hands were applying pressure to nudge them towards the center...and Julian's hands went along with the movement, making their way towards where the two buns met.

Colin watched, curious, as the two pairs of hands danced along Josh's butt, meeting in the middle. His cock jerked in his hand when he saw Julian's own hand shift, wedging itself into the meaty crevice. This was new...Josh hadn't ever indicated that he might want his ass played with, other than a basic form of gripping it during blowjobs. Julian's finger pulled itself down, exploring the area, until it found Josh's hole. The blonde man growled a bit and buried his cock into Julian's throat; someone apparently really enjoyed that. Julian increased the pressure - not enough to penetrate, but to tease, wiggling the tip of his finger a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Colin watching earnestly, the dark-haired man tugging on his own cock, highly turned on by the action he was seeing. The throbs coming from Josh's cock were reaching a dangerous pace again, so Julian pulled off and dropped his hands. "Enough foreplay - time for the main event."

He pushed on Josh's large thighs, causing the man to settle back onto the couch. Julian waved Colin over, taking the bottle from him and opened it up, drizzling the clear liquid onto Josh's cock and began slowly stroking it. When it was thoroughly covered with lube, Julian backed away, allowing Colin to get onto the couch and straddle Josh, face to face. His furry ass descended and met Josh's pole, taking just a second to line up before impaling himself on it, inch after inch disappearing as the Irishman groaned loudly with joy, until his ass was pressed against Josh's thighs, cock fully embedded. Rocking back and forth, he could feel the hard pole move inside as he allowed himself a moment to adjust to the large anal intrusion.

Placing a hand on each of Josh's pecs, Colin gripped them lightly as he slowly lifted himself up, until all of Josh's cock was once again exposed except for the head...and then slammed himself back down onto it. Josh moaned at the tight hole gripping his meat, fingers digging into Colin's waist. Thrusting up, he ground his hips against Colin's ass, both men seeming to enter a small contest of who could turn the other on more. They set a rhythm and enjoyed it for several minutes, with Colin bouncing up and down a few times, followed by a mutual grind session, and then back to the bouncing. 

Josh watched Colin's face, the other man's eyes closed with his eyebrows and mouth expressing the waves of pleasure he was experiencing. Reaching up, Josh tweaked one of Colin's nipples. The dark-haired man grinned, his dark blue eyes opening as he looked down. Locking eyes, Josh ran his hand up from Colin's chest to the back of his neck, where he began applying pressure, pulling his friend's head down towards him. When Colin's face was just a couple of inches away, Josh leaned up, brushing their lips together. The light kiss surprised Colin...the two men hadn't ever come close to any degree of real intimacy, just fucking. He pulled back slightly, confused. Josh winked at him and then tugged on Colin's neck again. Colin dove back down, their mouths mashing together into a deep kiss. His moans grew deep and long as he began upping the pace, fervently fucking himself on Josh's pole while their tongues danced.

Julian sat in the armchair, one leg swung over its side, stroking his cock as he watched the two men get underway. It had been a hot show, seeing Colin impale himself on Josh's meat, and then watching as they slowly worked their way into a steady fuck-session...and the making out was a nice touch. Enough time had passed though, and he was eager to be part of the action again. Standing up, he walked over to the couch and kneeled on it, taking one of Josh's hands and raising it to his face. Opening his mouth, he brought Josh's finger inside and clamped down on it, sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip; his other hand reached out and flicked Colin's nipple. The move got the other men's attention - breaking the kiss, they turned to see Julian's mischievous appearance. "It's a hot show mates, but I was getting a tad bored. Or lonely. Or both." Taking Josh's hand, he guided it down his own slim body, bringing it to his crotch, and wrapped the fingers around his own cock. Josh began stroking the younger man, who leaned over and began sucking on Colin's nipple. Julian tilted his face up and began kissing Colin, his cock still being squeezed and stroked by Josh. Colin and Julian both felt a hand nudge their chins; Julian turned his head to glance at its owner, and the blonde man jerked his head up, silently relaying a message. Getting the hint, Julian pulled himself up straight, standing on the couch next to the pair. Josh pulled on Julian's dick, causing him to lean forward; at the same time, he brought a hand up again to pull forward on Colin's neck. The result guided the two toward each other, until Julian's crotch was right in Colin's face...but not for long. Colin opened his mouth and latched onto the pole, sucking it as he began riding Josh anew.

It was Josh's turn to enjoy a show, a blowjob less than a foot away, while his hands squeezed Julian and Colin's asses. Colin's moans intensified, pleasured by the feeling of being stuffed at both holes. Suddenly, Julian removed his cock and swung his hips to the right. His spit-covered pole was pointing directly at Josh's face. "Only fair...you can't very well be the only one not to..." Julian said, grinning. Colin watched, amazed, as Josh chuckled and then moved forward, licked the tip...and then slowly inhaled it. Josh winked at Colin and then began bobbing his head up and down on Julian's pole. Colin's riding movements slowed as he watched, mouth still open but this time from amazement. 'This day is just full of damn surprises,' he thought. A sudden thrust of Josh's hips snapped him back into the moment. Hands on Josh's broad chest, he began fucking himself again on Josh's meat stick. Eyes glued to the sight of Josh sucking a cock, Colin's pace was frantic, bucking like wild, eliciting dick-muffled moans from the blonde top. One of Josh's hands made its way to Colin's lap, wrapping the fingers around Colin's super-rigid dick and began stroking it. It was all too much - the sensory overload pushed Colin over the edge. Fingers digging into Josh's pecs, he cried out as ropes of cum fired out; the bouncing movement caused the shots to go all over, hitting both he and Josh. White streaks criss-crossed his hairy chest and nailed Josh across his neck, chest, and abs.

As his hard-on subsided, Colin attempted to regain his breath. Meanwhile, Julian's devilish side kicked in - reaching down, he ran his finger along Josh's neck, clearing the cum from it. The finger moved through the air and landed on Colin's bottom lip; slight nudge open the man's mouth and he closed it, suckling on the flavor. Julian withdrew his finger and moved it back over to Josh, scooping up more white fluid from his neighbor's chest...this time, the finger came back to Julian. Instead of finding a mouth, he waited for Josh's head to pull back and Julian wiped his finger off on his own cock. Josh's lips were wrapped around the end of Julian's pole; as they moved back forward to the base, they cleaned off the cum-covered shaft. Colin groaned with lust at the sight, causing Julian to chuckle with amusement. Josh pulled back once more, this time allowing Julian's cock to leave his mouth. Leaning forward, he brought Colin into another kiss, this time tasting Colin's fluids as their tongues battled.

Colin broke the kiss, exhausted for the moment, and pulled himself off of Josh's thickness. Making his way to the armchair, he settled down into it, resting. Josh looked down at his lap and then up at Julian. "You wanted a ride?" Julian's eyes grew a tad bit with eagerness, a grin stretching across his face. Leaning down, he said something to Josh that was quiet enough for Colin not to be able to hear. Colin watched with curiosity as Julian hopped down off of the couch and walked away, towards the far end of the couch. Passing the end of it, he turned around and bent over; his feet still on the ground, the younger man stretched his body across the couch cushions, face down. 'Odd position to blow Josh," he thought, until Josh also got up, following Julian's path. Colin watched, confused, and then came to the conclusion that Josh was going to plow Julian. Josh grabbed his cock and ran it up and down Julian's ass, teasing him, before shifting his weight downward, the blonde man bringing himself to his knees, confusing Colin once more.

Josh's light blue eyes locked onto Colin's darker blue ones as the lower half of his face disappeared behind the globes of Julian's perky bubble butt. A moment later, Julian's fingers began slightly digging into the couch, his hips wiggling a bit as his breathing got heavier. 'Is he...?' Colin watched as one of Josh's eyes winked at him...and then two large hands each came up and squeezed Julian's ass, spreading it as he dove in and began eating the other man's ass in earnest. The sight caused a twinge in Colin's cock as it slowly began filling up again, turned on by the two men on the couch - one face down and writhing, the other haunched down with his face buried. Josh locked eyes with Colin again, his busy mouth out of view, making Colin's dick rock hard again. Josh switched between a full-on rimming and a playful tease, but his eyes didn't move, continuing to stare at Colin, sending a silent message - 'I'm going to be rimming the hell out of you from now on."

Josh stood up, done with the foreplay - he was ready to be buried balls-deep again. Gripping his cock, he tapped it against Julian's hole. "Play time is over." Looking up at Colin again, he smirked. "He's a pretty eager bottom?"

"Gods yes, he's a hungry little thing."

"Good." Josh shifted his hips and rammed in two inches. Julian yelled out something incomprehensible, but it didn't sound anything like the words "no" or "stop". Josh gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion and then slid in another inch. Julian's wiggled his ass, indicating that he was indeed eager for Josh's meat. The bigger man obliged by again shoving in two inches at once, causing the bottom to yelp. Josh pointed at the bottle of lube on the coffee table, a raised eyebrow asking Colin for a hand; the other man got up, tossed the bottle through the air, and sat back down, slowly stroking himself. Josh caught the bottle and opened it, coating his cock and Julian's hole while pulling back out about an inch. Closing the bottle and placing it on the end table, he grabbed Julian's hips and plowed forward, slowly sliding in one inch after another without pause, until all eight inches were inside. Thrusting his hips forward against Julian's ass, he grinned. "So, what do you think?"

Julian took a moment to compose himself. "It's...fuck, it's awesome. Thick. Long. A few of my favorite things." He ground back against Josh, indicating his readiness. Josh's eyebrow went up again, amused.  
"Told you - hungry bottom," Colin chuckled from across the room.  
"Very hungry, apparently." Josh pulled back, slowly allowing his shaft to reemerge until just the head was still inside...and then buried himself again in one stroke. Seeing that Julian could take a pounding, he began giving him one, long-dicking the other man and enjoying the hard fucking. He alternated between slower strokes, nearly pulling all the way out before sinking back inside...and faster thrusts, slamming his hips into Julian's ass. Both men's bodies were covered in sweat, moaning and working back and forth to meet one another. Julian looked up and found Colin's eyes. "Jesus...it's so fucking thick!"  
Colin nodded, still slowly running his fist up and down his cock. "Aye...it is." Julian let out a deep moan as Josh sank back inside. "No wonder...ohhhh fuuuck...no wonder you're so loud when he's fucking you...oh fuck fuck fuck." His voice trailed off as Josh began humping his ass faster again. 

Without warning, Josh pulled out and stood up, slapping Julian's thigh. "Flip over, on your back." Julian quickly complied, his ass at the end of the couch, legs in the air. Josh stepped up, grabbing an ankle in each hand, and began fucking his neighbor again. He watched as Julian's face reacted to his thrusts, the eager bottom's chest rising and falling with his heavy breath, the dusting of hair slick with sweat. He reached down and took hold of Julian's dick, using it to steady himself as he drilled the other man. "You like that?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"You like this big fucking dick?"  
"Yes. Fuck yes. It's fucking awesome! Don't bloody well fucking stop!"

Colin raised an eyebrow again...Josh usually wasn't chatty until he was about to cum. Knowing the other man's body pretty well, he could tell that wasn't close, which meant that talking dirty was another new habit. Deciding to see what other new traits there might be, he pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the couch, stepping behind Josh's broad backside. He swiped his tongue up the blonde man's neck, nibbling on the bottom edge of his ear lobe. "Learned some new tricks?"  
Josh groaned, enjoying the tongue action on his ear, which began trailing back down his neck. "A couple. Speaking of new tricks...when did this happen?" he asked, nodding his head towards Julian.  
"Ahh...that was while you were away so long." Hands reached around and began playing with Josh's pecs. "He told me that he'd heard us through the walls and offered to relieve some stress."  
"Stress? Did you miss me?"  
Colin's right hand, which had moved to caress Josh's side, lifted up and swatted the man. "Maybe."

A light laugh rolled out of Josh's throat. "Just 'maybe'?" His laugh turned into a moan as Colin began nibbling the base of his neck.   
"Maybe a bit more than maybe, mate. But yeah, new trick. And right next door this whole time."  
"Mmmmm...don't stop doing that. So yeah, while I was away...remember Jamie Dornan? Played the Huntsman on the show in the first season...he's in that new Fifty Shades movie?" He felt Colin nod against his shoulder, the other man's teeth teasing more of his upper body. "Turns out they were filming in town...ran into him at the bar while we all were on break and you were back in Ireland. Oh damn..." Josh lost the ability to make words as he felt Colin's mouth moving south along his spine. Clearing his throat, he finally continued, "So we had a good amount to drink, wound up in his hotel room and messed around. Turns out he's picked up some tips from that movie role and ohhh..." Teeth sank into the meaty top of his ass, where it curved up from his lower back, as two hands each settled on a beefy cheek and squeezed. "Oh...hell that feels good...he showed me a few things I didn't know that I liked."

"Ah, I see." Colin kissed the top of Josh's crack, swiping just the tip of his tongue, feeling the other man shudder. "I should be jealous...but that's pretty fucking hot. What new things did you learn?"   
He looked up and saw Josh turn his head, winking down over his shoulder. "Why don't you do some exploring and find out?" Josh turned his head forward again and began paying attention to Julian's hole, settling into a smooth rhythm. He could feel Colin's fingers as they kneaded his ass, a finger occasionally stroking the crease between his cheeks, pressing harder each time. Finally, Colin's finger grazed his hole and he groaned involuntarily.

Colin kept his finger firmly in place against Josh's ass as it swung back and forth; his other hand gripped part of the meaty haunch as he pressed his lips back at the top of Josh's crevice. Using his grip, he pulled one beefy cheek to the side as his tongue trailed down...down...down...until it came into contact with his finger and Josh's hole. The finger quickly moved away, that hand also gripping Josh's ass as Colin lunged forward.   
Josh moaned, deep and long, as he stopped thrusting and began grinding his hips into Julian...as Colin was grinding his face into Josh's ass. Julian watched as Josh's eyes glazed over. From his position on his back, he reached up and pulled Josh down, their lips meeting in a kiss, moaning into one another's mouths. Colin's tongue was driving Josh crazy, causing him to grind harder and lightly buck into Julian's hole...the motions stretching Julian's ass, causing him even more pleasure, wiggling his hips up against Josh's thick fuck-stick.

Colin came up for air, relishing the taste of Josh on his tongue. Popping his finger in and out of his mouth, quickly covering it in spit, he placed it at Josh's entrance and began applying pressure. The other man shifted his weight, moving his foot to widen his stance, and Colin could feel as Josh pushed back slightly. Colin began applying even more pressure, watching as the tip of his finger disappeared...slowly followed by his first knuckle...until his entire finger was embedded inside of Josh. He looked up, watching the broad shoulders and the muscles of Josh's back, the definition highlighted by the sweat covering his skin, move as Josh's body writhed. Josh stood, attempting to somehow plow harder into the man on the couch while also trying to grind back on Colin's finger. He felt something wet on his ass and then the sound of plastic clicking...Colin was doing something with the lube bottle. What it was became apparent when he felt a second finger prying its way inside. His fingers dug into Julian's calves as he felt Colin's middle finger slide in alongside the already-buried index finger.

Josh leaned down, moaning into Julian's neck. Julian sighed, enjoying the feeling of Josh's large muscles pressed against him, his own cock pinned between them, their grinding motions providing even more stimulation. Looking over Josh's shoulder, he watched as Colin stood, the other man's arm flexing as he worked his fingers in and out. They shared an impish look as Colin's other hand once again reached for and opened the bottle of lube, coating something out of Julian's line of sight...but he had a good idea what it was. The bottle returned to the end table and now both of Colin's arms flexed, his left hand working the lube up and down the flesh of his hardness. Removing his fingers, he stepped forward...Josh felt something large and rigid wedge itself between his cheeks and groaned as he felt it slide up and down. "I think it's about to get even more fun," Julian whispered into Josh's ear...right before he began working it with his tongue.

Colin's cock continued sliding up and down, finally nestling against Josh's hole. Pressure built until the head of Colin's dick slowly spread Josh's ass open and slid inside. Colin had half of his seven inches inside when he felt Josh tense up. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he slid an inch in and out, letting Josh adjust. When the other man had relaxed, Colin continued his progress, until his dark black pubes were pressed against the creamy white globes of Josh's backside. Bottoming out, his cock ground against Josh's prostate, bringing a sigh out from the blonde. Julian grinned at Colin, "I think he likes it."

"Bloody hell, I know I do," Colin smiled back, pulling halfway out and then sliding back in. Josh's ass was incredibly tight...that, and the fact that it was Josh bottoming were both major turn-ons. Colin had thought something like this wasn't realistic; now he was balls-deep in that fantasy. Running his hands up and down Josh's muscular backside, he began sawing in and out of it.

Josh was enjoying the turn of events - his cock was being squeezed by Julian's tight hole while Colin's cock stretched his ass and brushed his prostate. He found himself comparing bottoming for Colin with doing the same for Jamie...something that he wouldn't have imagined just a month ago. Where Jamie's cock had been longer, Colin's had a slight curve to it that was adding some extra sensation. Colin also had lower hanging balls that were slapping against Josh's ass with each thrust.

Julian was in heaven - a hot man on top of him, with a sex show as an extra bonus. "Holy fuck...unh...yeah...fuck that beefy stud, chap...unh! Every time you ram him, you're shoving his cock deeper into me...fuck!" Julian's words tapered off into moans and grunts; he could feel the vibrations from Colin's efforts through Josh's dick. He could also feel that same thick piece of meat pulse inside and wondered how much longer his neighbor was going to last.

Josh was having the same thought, feeling that the point of no return was probably just minutes away. Abruptly, Colin's movements stopped, his cock half exposed. Glancing over his shoulder in confusion, he felt Colin's hands move down from his back, grabbing at his waist. "Alright mate, time for you to put some work into it." Grinning, he pulled back on Josh's hips, bringing the man's ass back on his cock. Josh got the hint and rocked forward - and moaned loudly. No matter which direction he moved, it felt amazing. Backward and he was on Colin's pole...forward and he was buried in Julian's hole. "Fuuuck...fuck fuck fuck." Colin's hands began roaming his ass and thighs, while Julian's were groping his chest and arms.

Julian watched as the large muscles of Josh's arms flexed, providing the momentum for his backward movements. They would relax as his legs pushed his body forward again, and then another flex as the arms went to work. For Josh, the feelings in his ass, on his cock, Julian's moans, and Colin's hands were becoming too much. What had seemed to be minutes away was suddenly upon him as he yelled out the word "FUCK!!!!" one last time, slamming himself into Julian as his nuts began erupting.

Julian felt the already-large member swell and then pulse strongly four times as it fired cum deep inside of him. Colin burying himself drove out a late fifth shot...and then Josh collapsed onto Julian, his body heaving as he sought to catch his breath. His meat continued to throb inside of the smaller man as his nuts softly continued emptying. Mercifully, Colin had stopped thrusting - he wasn't sure he was up for any more stimulation, as everything hurt and felt amazing at the same time. Nudging backward with his hips, he gently pushed Colin off and out of him, giving him the room to pull out of Julian.

Stepping back, he watched as Colin moved forward and sank his cock into Julian, both men groaning. Julian began jerking himself off, yanking quickly on his dick while he egged Colin on. "Hell yeah, fuck me...I want both of you inside me...give it to me..." Josh grinned - he had no idea his next-door neighbor was such a dirty little slut. The dirty talk made his own dick throb again - he'd have to have a chat with Colin about what a turn-on that was. The other man would yell out about good Josh's cock felt, but Julian's was a different, more-aggressive style. And then Colin surprised him.

"Fucking little bugger...you're still tight after getting stretched out like that?"  
"Hell yes. See if you can try harder at tearing it up!"  
Colin had his hands pinned into the couch, one on each side of Julian's head, as he drilled in and out. Julian had one hand firmly in his own cock, jerking it, while the other buried itself into Colin's dark chest hair. Josh watched, incredibly turned on.  
"Going to be hard - Josh's cum is making your hole slippery as hell."  
"Fuck. Fuck his load into me...you like that don't you?"  
"Unh...bloody hell...I could get used to this."  
"Don't stop." His fingers clenched on Colin's chest. "Don't you dare fucking stop...fuck fuuck fuuuck!!"

Julian's English accent descended into nonsense as his dick exploded. Thick white ropes flew out, splattering his chest and neck. Two of them made it to his face. The rest tapered off, coating his abs and groin - the boy was a hot sticky mess...and one that triggered Colin's release. He cried out, burying himself into Julian's used hole, adding his load to Josh's. The thought caused him to cum more than normal, filling Julian's ass.

The two of them finally snapped back to reality, the sex haze dissipating as they sought to catch their breath and slow their racing heartbeats. Josh began a slow clap, earning a grin and middle finger from Julian and a deep laugh from Colin...which pulled a moan out of Julian, as the laugh caused Colin's still-buried cock to twitch. "Shower time," Josh suggested.

"Aww, playtime is over," Julian faux-whined. Colin smacked his thigh. "Jesus man, you still want more? Wow."

"Who said anything about playtime being over?" Josh's mouth stretched into a devilish grin and glanced down, pulling the other two men's gaze to see that Josh's shaft was plumping up again. Winking, he strutted off down the hallway, towards the master bedroom and its attached bathroom. Colin and Julian heard the shower start and disentangled their limbs, quickly following, eager for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
